memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Old-style measurements
Earth measurements are used as the standard units of measure used in the United Federation of Planets. speaking English when the viewer understands that they are "speaking" Russian.) This is implied by scenes such as the one where Kirk remarks to Abraham Lincoln that the ''Enterprise'' could convert to minutes.'' ( )}} Length Meter A meter (m) is the fundamental unit of length, defined as the distance traveled by light in a vacuum in 1/299,792,458 second. In the s system 1 foot ≡ 0.3048 m. :See also: centimeter A centimeter (cm) is an SI unit of length equal to 1/100 of a meter. 1 cm ≈ 0.39370 inches. :See also: kilometer A kilometer (km) is an SI unit of length equal to one thousand meters. 1 km ≈ 0.62137 miles. :See also: millimeter A millimeter (mm) is an SI unit of length equal to 1/1,000 of a meter. 1 mm ≈ 0.03937 inches. :See also: Micron A micron is another name for micrometer (µm), an SI unit of length equal to 1 millionth of a meter (1×10–6 m). 1 ≡ 25.4 μm. :See also: Mile A mile was originally one thousand paces, or 5,000 Roman feet (~4,850 Imperial feet). A later British reform changed the mile to 5,280 Imperial feet so that it would equal eight furlongs. 1 mile ≡ 1.609344 km. :See also: Foot A foot (ft, plural feet) is an Imperial unit of length equal to twelve inches, or one third of a yard. 1 foot ≡ 0.3048 m. :See also: Inch An inch (in) was originally based on the width of the average man's thumb, or the length of three barleycorns. It was later redefined based on SI units. 1 inch ≡ 2.54 cm. :See also: Light Year (Main Article: Light year) One light year is the distance that light travels in one Earth year. It is approximately equal to 9.46e15 meters, or 5.88e12 miles. Mass Kilogram A kilogram (kg) is the fundamental unit of mass. In the system 1 ≡ 0.45359237 kg. :See also: Gram A gram (g) is an SI unit of mass equal to 1/1,000 of a kilogram. 1 ≡ 28.349523 g. :See also: Milligram A milligram (mg) is an SI unit of mass equal to 1/1,000 of a gram. :See also: Time See: Time measurements Volume Liter A liter (L or l) is the derived unit of volume, equal to 1/1,000 cubic meters (1 cubic decimeter). In the system 1 gallon ≡ 4.54609 L (~277.42 cubic inches). In the , 1 ≡ 231 cubic inches ≡ 3.785411784 l. :See also: milliliter A milliliter (ml) is an SI unit of volume equal to 1/1,000 of a liter. In the Imperial system 1 fluid ounce ≡ 28.4130625 ml. In the US system, 1 ≡ 29.5735295625 ml. :See also: cc A cc (cubic centimeter, official cm³) is a measure of volume equal to one cubic centimeter (cm), which is also equal to one milliliter (ml). The cc is a common term for milliliter used in measuring the dosage of liquid medicines by volume. 1 cubic inch ≡ 16.387964 ml ≡ 16.387964 cc. cubic meter During a sensor sweep of the Neutral zone, the found 25 particles of dust per cubic meter. ( ) Units Gross A gross is equal to a dozen dozen. :See also: :See also: :* Drug dosage :* nl:Aardse meeteenheid Category:Measurements